The overall objective is to understand the mechanisms by which cell surface properties, growth factors and tumor viruses affect cell growth regulation. There are three groups of projects. One group is concerned with the structure of the surface membrane of mammalian cells, including the organization, mobilities and control of expression of surface receptors and surface antigens. A second group of projects is concerned with the factors and mechanisms that control the growth of normal and malignant cells. The third group of projects is concerned with the genetics, transcription, expression and action of tumor viruses. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Shier, W.T. Concanavalin A Induced Inflammation. In Advances in Experimental Medicine and Biology, Vol. 55: Concanavalin A (T.K. Chowdhury and A.K. Weiss, eds.), Plenum Press, New York, p. 347 (1975). Shier, W.T., Y. Lin, and A.L. DeVries. Structure of the Carbohydrate of Antifreeze Glycoproteins from an Antarctic Fish. FEBS Letters, in press (1975).